It's Our Secret
by Uzukage Adelora
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat di dirinya-minus sikapnya yang sedikit berandal-hingga sebuah perasaan yang hadir dalam dirinya. Perasaan jenuh, bosan, dan ia ingin menemukan hal baru yg lebih menantang! Pertemuan yang tak mengenakkan dengan sang ketua klub kesenian, Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimanakah perjalanan kisah mereka? Warn inside! R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Ketika kesendirian dan kesunyian menyapamu. Apa yang terlintas di benakmu?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: It's Our Secret**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Gaje, Tema Pasaran, Author Plin Plan, Masih Pemula dan Banyak Lagi Kekurangan dari Fanfiction Yang Saya Buat. Harap maklum ne~ XD**

Kau tahu? Ada saatnya dimana seseorang mulai merasa bosan dan jenuh akan suatu hal dan ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan lebih menantang. Merasa muak dengan kehidupannya yang monoton. Dan satu hal lagi, ia merasa—

—kesepian.

Sasuke Uchiha tengah merasakan hal itu.

Merasa kesepian bahkan disaat seluruh mata memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Merasa sepi saat begitu banyak orang disekelilingnya. Padahal ia mempunyai sosok sahabat dan kekasih. Tapi tetap saja rasanya kosong. Mungkin sulit untuk mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi perasaan itulah yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Perasaan bosan dan jenuh akan sekelilingnya. Ia memiliki kekasih. Yah kekasih. Tapi tak terhitung jumlahnya—sebut saja dirinya _**playboy**_.

Tampang rupawan, jenius, kaya.

Perempuan mana yang tak tergila-gila dengannya?

_**Perfect—**_kata itulah yang menggambarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Nilai minus untuknya hanyalah sikap playboy dan agak berandalannya. Tapi kebanyakan perempuan zaman sekarang menyukai pria yang seperti itu kan? _**Bad boy**_—mereka mengatakan pria tipe ini terlihat lebih seksi. Yang benar saja.

Mencoba hal yang baru tak masalah kan?

Memacari sesamanya mungkin?

Ia tertawa dalam hati ketika pemikiran itu terlintas dipikirannya. Dan dengan segera ia bergidik ngeri. Walau ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya wajah datar khas Uchiha lah yang bertengger manis di wajahnya saat ini.

_**Hell yah!**_

Ia masih punya banyak wanita disekelilingnya. Ia masih normal. Bahkan ia membenci kaum homo yang membuatnya muak ketika melihat mereka. Agak berlebihan memang. Yang pasti ia masih menyukai dada-dada berisi milik para wanita itu.

Jika ditanya apakah Sasuke pernah melakukan seks? Jawabannya—tentu saja YA!

Bahkan ia sudah melakukannya lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Dan tentunya ia selalu berhasil membuat para wanita itu mendesah penuh kenikmatan di bawahnya.

.

.

.

_**UzukageAdelora~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jika kalian melihat langsung pemuda yang tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor sebuah sekolah ini, mungkin kesan awal kalian terhadapnya adalah berantakan dan tidak terurus. Yah, sejenis itulah.

Lihat saja?

Kacamata bulat yang bertengger di wajahnya, poni yang menutupi hingga mata. Rambut panjang—namun tipis di bagian ujung bawah dan jabrik di atas kepalanya—sepundak yang diikat. Pakaian sekolah yang bahkan terdapat banyak noda-noda bekas cat lukis. Coretan-coretan, cat yang telah mongering di tubuhnya hingga membentuk pola abstrak?

Wajar saja.

Melukis membuatnya lupa untuk mengurus tubuhnya. Setelah jam pelajaran usai, ia dengan segera menuju ruang klub nya. Tak jarang ia bolos dan lebih memilih ke ruang klub kesenian untuk sekedar duduk ataupun melukis sesuatu.

Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang yang mencintai seni terutama lukisan melebihi cintanya kepada tubuhnya sendiri. Ketika semua orang tengah berlomba-lomba memperbagus penampilan, ia malah terlihat seolah tidak peduli sekitar. Ia muncul dengan gayanya sendiri. Gaya yang membuatnya nyaman, dan ia tak peduli apa kata orang. Dia ya dia, kenapa orang lain ikut campur? Begitu pikirnya.

Ketua klub kesenian yang berbakat dan sangat ahli dalam bidang melukis. Lukisannya telah memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan. Tapi tak lama lagi posisinya sebagai ketua klub kesenian akan digantikan, karena sekarang ia sudah memasuki tahun ketiga di sekolah menengah atas tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Jika kalian melihat lebih dekat dan memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah sang Uzumaki, kalian akan menemukan wajah tampan nan rupawan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Tapi seolah tuli, ia tak mendengar ocehan teman-temannya untuk merubah penampilannya agar menjadi sedikit lebih rapi.

'Setidaknya potong rambutmu!' kata itulah yang menempati posisi teratas dari nasihat orang-orang sekitarnya yang merasa risih dengan penampilannya. Tapi ia tetap saja tak peduli.

'Merapikan diri butuh waktu yang lama. Dan aku tak mau membuang waktu. Lebih baik aku melukis dari pada melakukan hal tak penting itu.'

Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira jawaban yang ia berikan. Dan setelah itu pasti helaan nafas yang selanjutnya tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Tapi dengan penampilannya yang begini saja, tidak sedikit orang yang menjadi fans nya. Orang yang mengagumi bakatnya, ataupun orang yang menyadari 'ketampanan tersembunyinya'.

.

.

.

Bisikan-bisikan yang jika bergabung menyebabkan bunyi nyaring itu menghiasi gendang telinga sang Uchiha tatkala ia berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia memang menarik perhatian. Di mana dan kapanpun ia berada. Tingkat kenarsisan mu cukup tinggi eh, Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

_**Di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama**_

Seorang pemuda dengan pirang tertidur di bawah jendela ruang klub kesenian. Tubuh telentang dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Kaki panjangnya ia luruskan. Tak mempedulikan anggota klub yang kaget melihatnya saat hendak masuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Ckck.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi ia menulikan telinganya mendengar ocehan berisik para fans yang berkumpul di dekat mejanya sekarang. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dengan mata terpejam dan tangan menyilang di dada. Berharap agar mereka secepatnya pergi.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat keluar jendela. Terlihat sosok pemuda pirang berantakan tengah menguap dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku—sepertinya pemuda itu baru bangun dari tidurnya—yang Sasuke yakini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sang ketua klub kesenian.

'Orang aneh.' Sasuke memandang ke arah gedung yang bersebrangan dengan kelasnya dengan sedikit alis terangkat. Ia tidak melihat dalam waktu lama, hanya sebentar. Kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. 'Oh, aku lupa. Uzumaki Naruto memang orang yang aneh.' tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke membolos kelas dan berniat mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atap sekolah. Tempat biasa ia dan teman-temannya membolos. Atap sekolah termasuk salah satu tempat favorit Sasuke untuk bersantai, pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuatnya betah berlama-lama disana. Pemandangan kota Tokyo dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan hamparan langit biru di atasnya.

Sepi.

Atap sekolah sedang sepi saat ini. tentu saja, Ini masih jam pelajaran. Dan ia tak memiliki mood yang bagus untuk sekedar mendengarkan penjelasan materi dari gurunya yang hampir telah ia kuasai seluruhnya.

Ia jenius, ingat?

Ia bisa menyerap pelajaran dengan mudah. Masalah tugas sekolah?

Memiliki pesuruh di kelas untuk memberitahu tugas dan kadang mengerjakannya ketika kau sedang malas, itu hal yang bagus bukan? Untuk itulah ia menyandang marga Uchiha. Ia tak perlu repot-repot dengan urusan sekolahnya. Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang di sekolah ini.

TAK

Apa itu? Bukankah hanya dia yang berada di atap ini sekarang? Apa mungkin ada murid yang ingin cari mati dengan cara menempati wilayah kekuasaannya? Ck, berani menentang seorang Uchiha rupanya. Mati saja kau. Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia berdiri mendekati asal suara dan—

—mendapati sosok pirang yang tengah pulas tertidur dengan pensil yang terlepas dari genggamannya.

Apa-apaan orang ini!

Sasuke memandang sengit kearah Naruto. Walaupun ia tahu sang empu tidak dapat membalas tatapannya.

Mengulurkan kaki nya dan—

BUK

—Ia menendang tubuh Naruto tanpa berperikemanusiaan. Menendangnya berkali-kali sampai sosok itu bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Tapi tendangannya tidak terlalu keras sih.

Naruto memandang orang yang menjadi pelaku kekerasaan terhadap dirinya itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan tanda tanya dibalik kacamatanya.

"Apa?" kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah hening selama beberapa detik. Ia berdiri dan kemudian memaku onyx Sasuke. Poni panjang dan kacamatanya membuat Sasuke tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas iris milik pemuda di depannya.

Hening.

"Hn." Sasuke membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Dan langsung menarik kerah seragam Naruto. Ia membelalakkan matanya sebentar. Citrus. Aroma itu memasuki indra penciumannya. Tak menyangka bila pemuda berantakan di depannya memiliki aroma memabukkan yang membuatnya—agak—terhipnotis.

"Kau tahu bahwa ini wilayah kekuasaanku, dobe?" Sasuke makin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Naruto. Memaki Naruto dengan sebutan dobe. Padahal ia tahu pasti bahwa Naruto itu adalah seniman yang sangat berbakat dalam seni melukis. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa panggilan itu cocok untuk Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke kasar.

Memasang tampang biasa saja setelah menepis tangan Sasuke. Seolah tak takut bahwa ia akan berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat 'kejamnya'.

Sasuke bertambah kesal sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf sudah sembarangan masuk ke wilayahmu—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Melepaskan kacamata, menyisir poni depannya—dengan jari-jari lentiknya—untuk memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajahnya. Menimbulkan kesan seksi dan nakal.

Menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian—

CUP

Ia mengecup sekilas permukaan tangan Sasuke, "—Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku." Ujarnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Menatap wajah Sasuke yang saat ini memerah—antara menahan kesal dan malu.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke diperlakukan layaknya seorang wanita oleh pemuda yang ternyata seksi di depannya ini!

Ralat.

Pemuda kurang ajar di depannya!

Sungguh ini merupakan sebuah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupnya!

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya—

BUK

"—MATI SAJA KAU!" Ia memukul wajah Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga,

"Ouch!" Naruto terjengkal beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Pukulan sang Uchiha membuat ujung bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Naruto sukses membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi mengamuk ganas dihadapannya.

"Kau berurusan denganku sekarang. Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke berkata dengan desisan rendah dan berbahaya. Membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu setelah memberikan hadiah sebuah tendangan lagi (?) kepada sang Uzumaki.

BLAM

Mood nya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

'Sialan kau Uzumaki Naruto! Dan apa-apaan dia tadi? Memasang pose sok seksi di depanku. Bermaksud menggodaku eh? Kau pikir aku tertarik?! Dasar Gay!' maki Sasuke sambil terus menerus mengutuk nama pemuda itu dalam hati. Sungguh lancang bocah Uzumaki itu! Sudah berani menempati wilayahnya tanpa izin, malah dengan kurang ajarnya berani 'mencium' tangannya? Dia pikir aku apa?! Princess?!

.

.

"Wow, dia benar-benar marah. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya?" Naruto bermonolog ria sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia meringis merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, "—Padahal aku hanya bergurau. Ouch!"

Hey, bercandamu kelewatan tahu Naruto!

Lelaki mana yang mau diperlakukan layaknya seorang wanita? Jika pun ada, orang itu bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Tamatlah kau Naruto.

"Kenapa aku melepas kacamataku dan berpose seperti tadi di depannya, ya?" gumamnya. Ia baru menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya, "—ah, aku sudah gila!" erangnya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu.

Tapi jangan salah lho, rambutnya halus kok.

Kemudian tanpa sadar ia menggoreskan sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya. Sebuah senyum tulus yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Memang ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hingga akhirnya tersenyum, pemandangan yang indah misalnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya ini terasa asing. Entahlah, tapi ia menyukai perasaan asing ini.

To Be Continue

Holla~

Perkenalkan nama saya Uzukage Adelora #bungkuk2

Minna-san bisa panggil saya Uzu kalau mau :D

Saya membawakan fanfic abal-abal ini dengan harapan bisa sedikit menghibur kalian, gomen kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus dan tidak memuaskan u_u

Chapter ini masih dalam tahap perkenalan tokoh, walau di ujungnya ada nyempil(?) adengan absurd XD makanya words nya masih dikit banget, harap maklum ne?

Sekian basa-basi dari saya #plak

Saya mengharapkan saran dan kritik yang membangun ;)

Berkenan me-review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: It's Our Secret**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Gaje, Tema Pasaran, Author Plin Plan, Masih Pemula dan Banyak Lagi Kekurangan dari Fanfiction Yang Saya Buat. Harap maklum ne~ XD**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: **_**About You**_

Peristiwa kemarin masih terekam jelas dibenak Sasuke—walaupun sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian memalukan itu. Dia masih memikirkan hukuman yang tepat untuk si 'dobe' agar bisa membuatnya jera dan memohon ampun kepada sang Uchiha. Sudah saya katakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu kejam bukan? Dan sepertinya Naruto akan terkena imbas-nya kali ini.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

Ia mendapat ide bagus! Berterimakasihlah kepada otak jenius turun-temurun milik clan Uchiha.

Mengambil handphone mahal keluaran terbaru dari saku celananya, Sasuke mencari sebuah nomor di kontak telepon.

Dan ia pun menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya—

"—_**Halo, Uchiha-san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"**_ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hn. Aku membutuhkan informasi tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Besok serahkan laporannya kepadaku." ujarnya datar. Seringaian belum lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"_**Baik Uchiha-san. Besok saya akan langsung mengantarkan laporannya kepada anda." **_

"Hn." Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan itu dengan trademark andalannya. Sasuke merebahkan kepala ke ranjang ukuran King-size miliknya, dan beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun terlelap dengan mimpi indah yang menjadi temannya malam itu.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya. Dan dengan sedikit terpaksa, Naruto membuka dan kemudian mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia berjalan dengan agak linglung menuju kamar mandinya. Tidak, dia bukan habis mabuk-mabukan. Ini hanyalah salah satu kebiasaannya di pagi hari di karena-kan matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya, ia masih mengantuk karena begadang menyelesaikan lukisannya tadi malam. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia menuju dapur setelah salah satu pelayan di rumahnya mengatakan bahwa sarapan telah selesai.

Naruto menatap ramen di hadapannya. Yah, memang ia yang meminta kepada juru masak di rumahnya untuk memasak ramen sebagai sarapannya pagi ini, walau sang ibu a.k.a Kushina sudah selalu melarangnya agar tidak terlalu sering makan ramen.

"Itadakimasu." ujarnya, dan setelah itu ia pun menyeruput ramennya dengan lahap.

.

.

.

Naruto ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, walaupun kedua orang tuanya lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk membeli sebuah—ah tidak bahkan sepuluh mobil ferarri untuk pemuda itu naiki sebagai alat transportasinya ke sekolah. Ia beralasan kepada orang tuanya bahwa rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah dan ia ingin menikmati udara segar di pagi hari. Minato tersenyum bangga mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut anaknya, sedangkan Kushina menangis haru sambil memeluk Naruto. Abaikan.

Hanya tinggal tiga menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Dengan kaki panjang dan kecepatan lari bak athlet professional Naruto sampai tepat waktu dan yeah! Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya. Nyaris telat dan bahkan tak jarang ia terlambat dan berakhir mendapat hukuman dari sang guru piket galak a.k.a Orochimaru-sensai.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ngeri ketika terlintas memori tak menggenakkan saat ia mendapatkan hukuman dari Orochi-sensai.

Ugh, cuma sekedar ingin 'sedikit' membuka aib Naruto—itupun kalau kalian ingin tahu— Guru yang agak 'melambai' itu pernah menjadi tersangka pelecehan terhadap Naruto. Mengingat itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan tiba-tiba merasa mual!

Awalnya Naruto mendapat hukuman push-up karena terlambat masuk. Entahlah, mungkin saat melaksanakan hukuman yang diberikan Orochi-sensai seragam Naruto agak sedikit terangkat dan menampakkan perut seksi-nya. Saat itulah kejadian nista terjadi kepada dirinya! Dengan wajah _**'horny'**_ Orochimaru meraba-raba perut Naruto, tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Naruto dan para murid—yang juga mendapatkan hukuman karena terlambat—langsung _**shock **_berjamaah!

Mereka cepat-cepat memasukkan baju seragam mereka ke dalam celana, takut-takut Orochimaru juga akan meraba perut mereka. Pelecehan bro!

Rasanya Naruto ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke laut saja. Kejadian itu sungguh membuatnya malu dan menjadi bahan tertawaan selama beberapa hari. Naruto sih, cuek-cuek aja ketika di ejek teman-temannya. Tapi ia bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Orochimaru-sensai si banci mesum itu! Walau susah sih, soalnya Orochimaru adalah guru di sekolahnya. Argh, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi! Naruto jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong kemana si pangeran Uchiha itu? Kok masih belum kelihatan?

.

.

.

Seperti biasa kelas Sasuke selalu saja berisik karena teriakan para fansgirl-nya ketika ia memasuki kelas itu. Dengan santai ia melangkah menuju kursi-nya tanpa menanggapi teriakan para gadis yang kini sudah mulai mengerubunginya. Dirinya ibarat gula dan para gadis itu adalah semut. Yah, Sasuke mulai narsis.

Sasuke mengangkat kaki nya dan meletakkannya menyilang di atas meja. Memasang earphone di telinganya yang tentu saja membuat para gadis itu tambah menjerit dan malah mengambil foto nya.

Haaah—

Sasuke yang mulai jengah melirik ke sebelahnya dan seolah memberikan perintah dengan delikan tajamnya kepada Neji dan Shikamaru—sahabatnya—untuk mengusir para gadis itu dan membiarkannya tenang sesaat. Mereka berdua sudah biasa dan mengerti bahasa isyarat yang Sasuke gunakan. Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Hei, kalian pergilah." Neji mengatakannya dengan wajah datar. Salah satu pangeran sekolah yang juga mempunyai banyak fans itu mengurut pangkal hidung-nya.

"—Hah, mendokusai," ucap Shikamaru sebelum kembali berkencan dengan meja nya. Seingat Neji ia sudah terlalu sering mengatakan ini kepada gadis-gadis itu. Apa mereka sengaja membuatnya terus mengulang kalimat yang sama? Dasar menyebalkan!

Kerumunan itu perlahan mulai bubar setelah ia mengatakan itu—walau dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak rela.

Sasuke menyeringai ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Neji tahu itu sebuah tanda bahwa Sasuke berterima kasih kepadanya. Dan ia pun hanya tersenyum maklum sambil kembali ke aktifitasnya semula, membaca.

Sasuke tahu kedua sahabatnya itu memang bisa diandalkan.

Ia kembali mengingat tentang laporan yang diberikan oleh detektif bayarannya kemarin mengenai kehidupan pribadi Naruto. Ia baru tahu kalau Naruto itu adalah seorang anak konglomerat dan merupakan salah satu rekan bisnis ayah nya. Maklum saja jika Sasuke tidak tahu. Lihatlah penampilan Naruto, sangat tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia merupakan salah satu anak orang kaya.

Malahan awalnya Sasuke mengira Naruto itu anak golongan bawah yang bisa masuk sekolah ini karena beasiswa. Yah, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu peduli sekitar dan tidak terlalu ingin tahu tentang kehidupan seseorang. Tapi ia mencari tahu tentang Naruto hanya semata untuk—yah, mencari informasi tentang lawanmu. Mungkin kata lawan kurang cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Entahlah mungkin kalian tahu kata apa yang lebih cocok?

.

.

.

"_**Hallo Naru-chan sayang! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik sajakan? Tidak lupa maka—"**_ suara seorang wanita di seberang telepon terhenti seketika saat suara sang pemuda memotong ucapannya dengan decakan kesal yang pertama kali wanita itu dengar.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-san. Makan teratur dan masih bernafas hingga saat ini." Emang Naruto masih bocah? Sampai-sampai sang ibu khawatir berlebihan kepadanya?

"_**Kami menghawatirkanmu sayang! Maafkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian hampir sebulan ini, Naru."**_ Suara sang ibu terdengar lirih, ia merasa bersalah kepada putra semata wayangnya yang sudah nyaris sebulan di tinggalkan karena urusan pekerjaan di luar negeri. Mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan menuntut mereka untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Ini bukan keinginan mereka oke? Hanya saja ini untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka, dan anaK mereka. Menjadi seorang pebisnis memang tidaklah mudah.

"Aku tidak sendiri Kaa-san, ada paman Iruka dan yang lainnya di rumah. Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir, kerjakan tugas Kaa-san di sana dengan baik dan cepatlah pulang, okey?" Naruto terlihat seperti sosok anak berbakti di sini, "Ah, jangan lupakan oleh-oleh untukku!" yah, sepertinya saya harus menarik kata-kata barusan.

"_**Tenang saja, sayang. Perlengkapan melukis edisi terbatas tahun ini sudah ada di tangan Kaa-san." **_Kushina mengatakannya dengan nada bangga, "Kau memang ibu terbaik! Aku sayang Kaa-san." ujar Naruto tulus di sertai teriakan senang. Ibunya memang yang terbaik di dunia!

"_**Of course, son. Love you too," **_Ujarnya. Segaris senyum terlukis di bibir wanita cantik yang meskipun sudah ber kepala empat masih terlihat muda layaknya umur dua-puluhan.

"Sudah dulu ya Kaa-san, titip salam saja sama Tou-san. Kalian pasti sibuk, jangan sampai sakit. Jaa Kaa-san." Naruto memutuskan panggilan setelah mendengar kalimat balasan dari sang Ibu.

.

.

.

Naruto berada di antara banyaknya kerumunan orang yang tengah berlomba-lomba mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan karena butuh di isi. Yah, tentu saja. Naruto sekarang berada di kantin sekolah. Entah karena terlalu gesit, atau karena hawa keberadaannya yang minim seperti seseorang di fandom sebelah(?) ia mendapatkan makanannya dengan waktu yang tergolong cepat, mengingat lawannya adalah sosok-sosok manusia kelaparan di tempat ini. Ia membawa tiga roti melon dan minuman soda-nya ke salah satu meja.

Mungkin akan terlintas satu pertanyaan di kepala kalian.

Kenapa Naruto tidak makan ramen? Yaa, karena author maunya begitu *plak

Kiba menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah babak belur—ralat wajah ngos-ngosan seperti habis lari marathon sejauh seratus kilometer! Dengan napas terengah-engahnya itu, ia berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Hosh—hosh kau haaah!" belum selesai kalimat tidak jelasnya(?) ia sudah terduduk di samping Naruto dengan tangan yang bertengger di bahu pemuda itu dan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Hei, kau kenapa Kiba?" Naruto memandang heran ke arah teman dekatnya satu ini, ada apa dengan bocah pecinta anjing ini? Kesambet roh penjaga kantin yang belakangan ini jadi hot topic?

Kiba menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Ia meminum minuman kaleng perisa anggur miliknya—eh? Dan kemudian mulai berbicara dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Sudah kuduga, kau itu bukan manusia Naruto!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto tepat di depan hidung pemuda itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melayangkan tatapan bertanya—sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarah ke dirinya sendiri. Gesture tubuhnya seolah berkata 'Ha? Siapa? Aku?' kepada Kiba.

"Iya, kau! Siapa lagii!" ujar Kiba tanpa mengurangi volume suara, malah sekarang suara nya bertambah keras. Yah, beruntung kondisi kantin yang tidak bisa di bilang sepi alias rame layaknya pasar ini membuat mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Yah, untung saja.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Naruto masih belum mengerti. Apa salah nya? kenapa malah dia yang disalahkan dan menjadi sasaran kemarahan bocah di depannya ini? Oh, Tuhan apa gerangan kesalahan yang aku perbuat di masa lalu? Batinnya miris.

"Kau pasti bukan manusia! Bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari kerumunan manusia kelaparan itu dan mendapatkan tiga roti melon dan minuman soda!" Menarik nafas sebentar, "Sedangkan aku?!" Kiba menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "—mendapatkan minuman ini saja susahnya setengah mati!" Oke. Naruto akui Kiba memang berlebihan.

"Nih, ambil!"

Naruto melemparkan satu roti melonnya, dan tentu saja Kiba menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Kiba mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Naruto~" dan detik selanjutnya Kiba telah memeluk Naruto dari samping. Yang di peluk hanya memutar bola matanya, Kiba, kau terlalu dramatis dan hiperbola! Hanya dengan sebuah roti melon, ia bisa membuat Kiba berhenti marah-marah tidak jelas. Anak ini cepat sekali berubah mood-nya. Yaah, tidak jauh berbeda darinya sih.

"Dasar Puppy," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya sambil menatap Kiba yang sudah mulai memakan roti melon darinya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di pintu masuk kantin sekolah, berdiri Sasuke yang tumben-tumbennya membeli minuman sendiri di kantin tanpa menyuruh seseorang atau pun tanpa teman-temannya—sebenarnya itu dikarena kan tidak ada orang di kelas yang bisa ia suruh. Dan teman-temannya menghilang entah kemana! Dasar mereka itu! Sudahlah, sesekali ke kantin sekolah tidak masalah bukan? Tentu saja. Lagi pula, ia sedang haus dan tidak ada ruginya ke kantin seorang diri. Bukan begitu? Kita lewatkan saja penjelasan author tentang para fansgirl Sasuke yang berteriak-teriak sedari tadi ketika ia lewat. Pemandangan itu sudah biasaa~

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Naruto~"

Entah kenapa telinganya akhir-akhir ini menjadi agak sensitive ketika mendengar nama 'Naruto'. Sasuke melihat kesalah satu meja tempat Naruto dan temannya—mungkin duduk. Uh, apa-apaan mereka? Mengumbar kemesraan di muka umum.

Eh, apa? Mengumbar kemesraan?

Siapa?

Naruto dan Kiba?!

Kau gila Sasuke, Naruto belum mau mati muda karena mengambil pacar Shikamaru—sahabatnya! Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak mengetahui fakta satu ini, jadi ia terus melanjutkan kesalahpahamannya akan hubungan NaruKiba.

"Dasar Puppy."

Apa lagi itu? Panggilan kesayangan dari Naruto untuk pemuda mirip bocah tk di sampingnya itu? Menjijikkan sekali, rasanya aku ingin muntah sekarang. Ia sudah menduga sejak awal kalau Naruto itu memang gay! Homo! Atau apalah itu sebutannya.

Tiba-tiba ia tak memiliki minat untuk minum lagi. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba turun. Apa kau kecewa Sasuke? Karena melihat Naruto—yang menurut analisismu sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya? Kau cemburu eh? *smirk*

"Cih, sudah kuduga sejak awal." Ucapnya dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Datar. Membuat orang menerka-nerka apa yang tengah di pikirkan sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

"Eh, itu Sasuke?" Naruto berniat menyusul Sasuke karena ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam, tapi apa boleh buat suara bel masuk mengintrupsi rencananya. Dengan malas-malasan Naruto masuk ke kelasnya hanya untuk tidur di kursi paling sudut kelas itu ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Bilang saja ia mirip anak berandalan, yang jelas ia bukanlah orang seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan lukisan. Untuk saat ini. Ia memang tidak terlalu ahli dalam bidang akademik, tapi tentu saja bukan berarti ia bodoh. Ia seorang jenius dalam melukis, bagaimana bisa ia dikategorikan sebagai orang bodoh! Malas. Ia hanya malas, okey?

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Hei Sasuke, tunggu!" Bersikap acuh. Sasuke pura-pura tak mendengar bahwa namanya dipanggil, dan ia terus berjalan membelah kerumunan para siswa yang menuju ke gerbang sekolah karena cepat-cepat ingin pulang ke rumah mereka dan merasakan betapa nyamannya sang kasur. Tak peduli dengan pemuda pirang yang memanggilnya, sambil setengah berteriak dan sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkah dengannya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku," rengek pemuda di sampingnya. Naruto. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah super menyebalkan yang membuat tangan Naruto gatal ingin menonjok pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kau anemia mendadak Sasuke?" Sasuke tambah menaikkan alisnya, "—umm, m-maksudku amnesia."

"Kau jangan mencoba melucu di depanku dobe." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak bermaksud melucu, tadi itu hanya kesalahan teknis! Lagipula, anemia dan amnesia itu kedengarannya tidak jauh berbeda." Entah kenapa ucapan Naruto barusan terdengar seperti sebuah alasan di telinga Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Kau ingat aku siapa kan? Buktinya kau sudah memanggilku dengan julukan menyebalkanmu itu." Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatnya Naruto tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Entahlah, yang pasti sasuke ibarat magnet yang menarik dirinya untuk terus berdekatan dengan sang Uchiha. Uh, walalupun dirinya sekarang bisa dibilang jadi sksd alias sok kenal sok dekat dengan sang Uchiha hal itu tak menjadi masalah besar bagi dirinya. Barangkali hal itu juga yang di rasakan para fans Sasuke. Namun, lamunan Naruto runtuh berkeping-keping ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"—Sejak kapan aku mengenal seorang gelandangan sepertimu." Kalimat ketus Sasuke barusan sungguh melukai harga diri Namikaze Naruto. Kata-kata Sasuke begitu menusuk. Apa dia bilang barusan? Gelandangan? Namikaze Naruto seorang gelandangan di mata Sasuke? Bocah satu ini benar-benar minta di hajar!

"—Gelandangan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum—paksa yang bertengger di wajahnya. Berusaha sabar, "Jika aku seorang gelandangan, aku tidak akan ada di sekolah ini Sasuke-teme!" Naruto memberi hadiah berupa jitakan sayang di kepala Sasuke.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Para siswa yang lewat terdiam menyaksikan perkelahian—atau adegan romantis NaruSasu?

"Berani sekali kau memukul kepalaku." Sasuke mendesis berbahaya. Dan para siswa yang tadi diam, kembali keaktivitas mereka sebelumnya. Takut-takut Sasuke akan mengamuk kepada mereka. Berurusan dengan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa? Hei, hei—"

Sasuke menarik (baca:menyeret) Naruto ke belakang gedung olah raga.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan menusuk kepada Naruto. Jika orang lain yang ia berikan tatapan ini, mungkin saja mereka sudah lari terbirit-birit. Tapi, ini Naruto. Dan kau taulah, betapa lemotnya Naruto untuk menyadari keadaan sekitar. Yang ada di kepala Naruto hanya melukis, melukis dan melukis.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Tapi kau malah mengajakku adu mulut," jawab Naruto di sertai sebuah dengusan. "Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan intonasinya yang datar.

"Umm—yeah." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa grogi begini. Rasanya seperti ia adalah seorang maling yang ketahuan mencuri di rumah majikannya. Dan majikannya itu Sasuke. Naruto maling? WTH?!

"Kau membuang-buang waktu ku." Ujar Sasuke kalem, tapi nusuk. Seolah ada panah imajiner yang menancap tepat di hati Naruto karena ucapan Sasuke.

"A—ku minta maaf kalau begitu," ujar Naruto sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke, entah sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf kepada Sasuke hari ini, "—Tunggu!" Naruto berbalik dan melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Lain kali jangan menggangguku untuk hal yang tidak penting, dobe—" Naruto menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyum samar, "—kita tidak saling mengenal, dan kuanggap kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. Masalah selesai." Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya sekarang menjadi pihak pertama yang berbalik menjauh. Ketika melewati Naruto dengan sengaja ia membenturkan bahu mereka agak keras. Soal balas dendam, lupakan saja, Sasuke sudah tak berminta lagi.

Naruto tertawa ringan.

"Dia dingin sekali," ujarnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri—mengacak surai pirangnya menggunakan jari-jari panjang dan lentiknya. Naruto kemudian meninggalkan kawasan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Seperti biasa.

.

.

.

"Surprise!" sambut seorang wanita dan seorang pria ketika Naruto memasuki rumah. Naruto menampilkan ekspresi kaget—bola matanya membesar tapi ia tidak sampai memekik layaknya gadis remaja.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kapan kalian sampai?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia sangat rindu kepada Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya. Rumah terasa sunyi tanpa omelan Kushina dan nasihat Minato. Biarlah, mau di kata manja atau apapun itu, ia tidak peduli. Dia sangat menyukai waktu ketika ia dapat bermanja-manja kepada orang tuanya.

"Tadi pagi, tapi Naru sudah berangkat sekolah." Minato mengacak surai kuning panjang Naruto.

"Sudah berapa kali Kaa-san katakan untuk memotong rambutmu dan merapikan diri, Namikaze Naruto!" Kushina menyentil dahi Naruto dan mendapatkan balasan sebuah erangan kesakitan.

"Kaa-san baru saja pulang, sudah menyiksaku! Tou-saaan tolong aku!" Naruto dan Kushina kejar-kejaran layaknya bocah. Minato tertawa kecil melihat keluarga kecilnya yang hangat dan nyaman ini.

.

.

Jemari-jemari lentik itu menggoreskan kuas ke atas kanvas, memadukan warna demi warna hingga menjadi sebuah karya yang indah dipandang mata. Tak terhitung lagi noda bekas cat di tangan dan wajahnya, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang tengah melukis dengan khidmat. Dilhatnya hasil lukisannya sekali lagi. Langit malam yang bertabur bintang—dengan rembulan yang bersinar terang. Lukisan Ini membuatnya ingat dengan seseorang. Seseorang dengan mata yang indah melebihi langit malam. Seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang dengan lancang memanggilnya 'gelandangan'. Bukannya marah Naruto malah tertawa geli mengingatnya. Gelandangan katanya? Huh, mana ada gelandangan se-berbakat dan se-kece diriku? Rupaku saat ini hanya kamuflase tau! Batin Naruto tak kalah narsis dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Suasana diskotik malam ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Sasuke Uchiha, yang merupakan salah satu dari banyaknya tamu diskotik ini tengah dikerubungi para wanita cantik dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan yang ingin mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Sasuke—tetap dengan gaya cool-nya menolak semua ajakan itu hanya dengan sebuah delikan tajam. Ia hanya ingin minum sendiri dan menenangkan pikirannya. Dia tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk menerima ajakan para wanita itu. Pulang dengan keadaan mabuk sudah biasa untuknya. Orang tua dan kakak tertuanya jarang di rumah karena urusan pekerjaan. Orang tua-nya pulang ke rumah paling hanya sekali dua kali dalam sebulan, sedangkan kakaknya saat ini tengah mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di luar negeri. Setidaknya ada sang Ibu yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi nya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar atau apa pun itu.

Ia sudah biasa, terlalu terbiasa.

TBC

Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua yang sudah mereview cerita ini, saya terharu sampe nangis bombay XD btw, entah kenapa saya pengen aja nulis yang adegan Orochi sama Naru itu. Ga tau kesambet apa, sampe Naruto saya nistain di sono ._. Moga ga terlalu lebay adegannya, saiya cuma mau ngasih peran sama Orochi soalnya kemaren dia mohon-mohon sama saiya *ketawasetan*

Maaf karena telat banget ngelanjutinnya, soalnya lagi persiapan buat menghadapi UN berhubung udah kelas tiga smp hehe *digebukin* tapi moga(?) kalian belum lupa dengan ff saya, kalau lupa baca ulang lagi yaa~ =D kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan. Sejujurnya, saya nggak pede buat ngelanjutin fanfic saya satu ini. Tapi demi para reader tercintah saya,pede-pedein ajadeh *ditabok*

Sebelum itu, saya mau balas review dulu lagi arigato bagi yang udah review *kecupbasah*

Ollanara511: Arigato Ollanara-san! Yoroshiku ne :3 makasih udah review yaa, ini udah lanjut kok hehe oiya salam kenal yaa Ollanara-san :D

Saory Athena Namikaze: Uwaa makasi udah review dan suka sama fanfic sayaa :3 tenang~ Sasuke tetap ganas kok *roar* hahaha XD Lukisan NaruSasu yang ehem ehem? Ide bagus tuh XDD salam kenal kembali Saory-san :D

CA Moccachino: Aduh saya jadi meleleh :3 arigato udah menyumbangkan review-nyaa~ saya jadi salah tingkah sendiri ngeliat review anda :s anda terlalu memuji saya yang masih belum seberapa ini, jadi takut sendiri kalau kelanjutan fanfic saya gak memuaskan xD salam kenal ne moccachino-san :D

Mami Fate Kamikaze: Iya tuh si Naru usil xD arigato udah review ini udah lanjut kok hehe salam kenal mami-san :D

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite: Naru wajahnya emang cocok disiksa *ditabok* XD arigato udah review salam kenal ne :D

Anclyne: Sasuke emang agak tsundere di sini =D ini udah lanjut kok, tapi gomen soalnya saya ga bisa update kilat, malah molor banget update nya gomeen :3 arigato review nyaa~

November with love: Ini NaruSasu November-san hehe :)

Onphire chibi: makasi review nya chibi-san :D chapter ini udah di jelasin kok soal keluarga nya Naru hihi~ soal panjangin cerita, yaa setidaknya chapter ini udah agak panjang dari chap sblmnya soalnya saya lagi mampet ide :3 *taboked*

NaluCacu CukaCuka: Ini udah lanjut kok, gomen telat =D arigato buat review nya yaa~

Guest Aicinta: salam kenal kembali :) iyaa, ini NaruSasu XD arigato buat reviewnya nee~

Guest: Ini udah lanjut kok hihi arigato udah review :D waduh 100 hal? Bisa putus nih tangan sayaa :3 kekeke ~

Sheren: Ini udah lanjut kok :) arigato udah review~

Zirkfled: Ini udah lanjut, arigato reviewnyaa~

Lavenderchan: Hihi arigato udah review xD tenang ntar bakal ada saatnya Naru jadi sosok pangeran berkudaa huehehe~

Guardian's feel: ini udah lanjut~ arigato udah review Xd

NamiMirushi: hihi arigato udah review Nami-san :3 waah saya terharu :" anda rela-rela nyuri waktu belajar anda hiks, saya juga sama sih #plak Xd Maaf, di chapter ini bukannya sweet moment malah buat mereka agak renggang ntar di chap depan deh yaa adegan sweet-sweet nyaa xD Anoo, maafkanlah saya yang updatenya molor banget :v

Nurin: hihi salam kenal juga nurin-san =D Ini udah lanjut kok, arigato udah review nee~

Azusa TheBadGirl: ini udah lanjut kok Azusa-san =D sip ntar Sasuke pasti bakal terpesona kok sama Naru kekeke~ arigato udah rewiew nee

Zazuo: yo yo ini lanjutannya *alarapper* xD iya, ini NaruSasu :D arigato udah review~

Airahara: Ini udah lanjut kok hihi xD makasi udah suka sama ff saya dan makasi juga buat review nya nee~

Berkenan me-review? :)


End file.
